Of Demons and Dinosaurs
by liron-aria
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves in the odd situation of having no leads for a hunt, and decide to visit their Aunt and cousins for a break. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, for them, Reefside, CA isn't the most peaceful of towns. Discontinued. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this was spawned from watching a teaser for one of the earlier Supernatural episodes. It had this mini-second snapshot of Sam, and I could have sworn up an down that it was actually Conner. Of course, watching the episode and reading the cast list showed no James Napier, but then this plot bunny wouldn't go away.

* * *

"So why are we here again?" Dean asked his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Because, Dean, We don't have any leads for a hunt, and Aunt Janet has been bugging us to visit her for several years now."

"Aw, come on, Sam, Aunt Janet? Really? With the hyperactive twins?"

Sam chuckled slightly and parked the Impala next to an old red Corvette. "You're still mad that Eric broke your window the last time we visited, aren't you?"

"It was Eric? I thought it was Conner," Dean replied as he got out of the car.

"No, Conner was still in the house cussing you out for pushing him into the lake."

"Hey, it was an accident! How was I supposed to know he didn't know how to swim?"

"The screaming bloody murder might have been a clue," another voice replied dryly.

The Winchester brothers turned around to see a tall teenager with shaggy brown hair, dressed in a red soccer uniform with a soccer ball under on hand. He glared at Dean and grinned at Sam.

"Hey, cuz."

Dean tilted his head. "Which one are you?"

Sam elbowed Dean, saying, "It's Conner. Remember, Eric runs and Conner plays soccer."

Conner dropped his ball and kicked it towards Dean, nailing him in the stomach. Dean grunted and muttered, "Son of a bitch!"

"Hey, that's my mom you're talking about," Conner retorted, "So what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Just visiting," Sam replied, stifling a grin at his brother. Dean and Conner glared at each other.

"Alright, alright," he continued, stepping in between his brother and cousin, "Let's go inside."

Dean and Sam took the short walk back to the house to look over their cousin. He seemed different from the hyperactive boy they'd last seen a few years ago. Conner was now as tall as Sam, walking with a confident, purposeful stride. Apparently, he had matured over the years.

"Hey Mom, look what the cat dragged in!"

Or not.

Janet McKnight walked out to the living room, wiping her hand on her apron. "Sam and Dean Winchester! My, my, look at you boys! Come on in, I've got some fresh baked cookies on the table. Conner, are you heading out this evening?"

"Yeah Mom, Kira's got a scout coming to listen and she wants us there for moral support. I'll be back before dinner, though," Conner said, taking a cookie for himself.

"Alright," Mrs. McKnight replied, "Here, take some cookies to that teacher of yours. Lord knows that boy needs some love. He's too young to be living on his own without a woman's touch."

Conner choked on his cookie. "MOM! That's my _teacher_ you're talking about! He's, like, celibate!"

"Celibate?" Dean asked, "Since when did you start talking like Geek Boy over here?"

Conner shuddered. "Been spending too much time around Ethan. And Mom, you can't call Dr. O a boy. I mean, he's my _teacher_."

Mrs. McKnight scoffed, "He's the same age as Dean, and I call him a boy. Actually, I think Tommy's younger than Dean."

Conner twitched in horror. "Mom, Mom, stop! Since when do you call Dr. O 'Tommy'? And know how old he is? Never mind, I don't want to know."

Mrs. McKnight shook her head and handed Conner a bag of cookies. "Here, give this to him. Say, why don't you take Sam and Dean down to the Café? You can spend some time catching up. Dinner'll be done by seven."

Conner looked at his cousins and shrugged. "Sure, why not. Come on, it's not that far away from here. Thanks for the cookies, Mom!"

"Those are for your teacher!" Mrs. McKnight called out to their retreating backs. Conner simply waved the cookies at her in response.

"Hey, that Corvette yours?" Dean asked.

Conner grinned. "Yep. Worked two summer jobs to pay for it. Spent all my weekends first quarter sophomore year fixing it up."

"Nice," Dean approved, giving the car a once over, "Custom engine?"

"Yeah, Dr. O actually helped me fix that up this year. He, uh, he knows a lot about cars."

"So you're pretty close to him, huh," Sam said, noting the light in Conner's eyes as he spoke about his teacher.

Conner grinned and chuckled. "Yeah, yeah I guess. He's a really great guy."

They all entered the car, with Conner in the driver's seat, Sam riding shotgun, and Dean in the back and Conner continued, "He's one of those teachers that makes you actually enjoy class, and he actually looks out for his students. I mean, I've lost count of the number of times he's helped us with out homework or driven someone home because it got late."

"Sounds like a great guy," Sam said.

"Sounds like he's got no life," Dean scoffed, "And is a little _too_ interested in his students. He's probably secretly a gay child molester."

The car jerked suddenly, tires screeching against asphalt. Sam and Dean pressed themselves against the side of the car in shock, eyes wide.

"What the Hell, kid?!" Dean demanded after Conner righted the car.

Conner kept his gaze focused on the road in front of him, almost as if attempting to burn a hole through it. He clutched the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles stark white.

"Dr. Oliver is a _good man_," the teen growled angrily, a hint of something ancient and feral in his voice, "If you _ever_ say anything like that about him _again_…"

Conner looked up at the rearview mirror and met Dean's gaze.

"I'll kill you."

It scared the Winchester brothers more than they cared to admit that they found themselves believing him.

* * *

A/N:... Well, then. That came completely different from what I expected. This is set in late season PRDT, before Anton was revealed as Mesogog, and early season 2 in Supernatural, shortly after John's death.


	2. Chapter 2

The door to the café jingled as they stepped in, and Sam whistled in appreciation as he looked around the café.

"Computers, couches, music, and food. I'm impressed," he said.

"This kind of joint is right up your alley, isn't it, College Boy," Dean said, considerably less impressed.

"The guy in blue over there," Conner said, pointing to the back, "is the one who introduced me to this place."

Dean and Sam turned to where he pointed as Conner yelled, "Hey Ethan!"

The African American boy at the back pulled off his headphones and hung them around his neck. He turned around, annoyed, but his face lit up when he spotted Conner.

"Conner!" he cheered, coming over and pounding fists with his teammate, "Didn't think you'd make it, man. Don't you have practice?"

Conner shook his head. "Nah, Coach Daniels' wife went into labor right after we started. Dude, you should have _seen_ him take off. Anyway, I wanted you to meet my cousins, Dean and Sam. Dean, Sam, my friend Ethan James."

Ethan nodded and shook their hands, saying, "Cousins? As in you share actual DNA with him? I don't know if I should pity you or be afraid of you."

"Go with afraid," Dean said with a smirk as Conner elbowed Ethan with a scowl.

"So where are the others?" Conner asked Ethan.

"Kira's in the back tuning her guitar, Trent vanished with Hayley to get supplies, and I have no idea where Dr. O vanished to."

Concern flashed through Conner's eyes at the mention of his missing teacher, but a boy in white passed by them just then. Conner opened his mouth, but the boy held up a hand and unloaded his tray of smoothies, distributing them to the waiting customers.

He then turned back to Conner with a harried sigh. "Jennifer Stanley should _never_ be given more than one option at any given time. She couldn't make a decision if the world depended on it."

Ethan nodded and Conner chuckled, replying, "Try having her for an AP US History partner. Dude, that was total nightmare. So anyway, I wanted you to meet my cousins, Dean and Sam. Dean, Sam, this is my friend Trent Fernandez."

Trent's entire face seemed to brighten when Conner called him 'friend' and he asked, "So can I get you guys anything? Raspberry smoothie for you, Conner, and blueberry milkshake for you, Ethan, right?"

The three teens shared a private smile and Ethan replied, "Hayley has trained you well, Young Grasshopper."

Trent laughed and rolled his eyes before turning back to the Winchesters.

"Uh, just a Coke for me," Sam said.

"I'll have a Bud Light, or whatever you have on tap," Dean said.

Conner, Ethan, and Trent choked on air as Sam rolled his eyes. Ethan stared at Dean and then at Conner, before turning back to Dean. Conner groaned and muttered under his breath, "I'm not related to him, I'm not related to him, I'm not related to him…"

Trent shook his head and said, "Um, we're a café. We don't serve anything alcoholic."

Dean blinked. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Oh. Uh, I guess I'll just have a coffee, then."

Trent nodded, biting back a laugh at Conner's antics. "Black, decaf, sugar…?"

Dean blinked again, replying a little unsurely, "Just black's fine."

"Alright," Trent said, "I'll get right on that. Why don't you guys find a table? Kira's about to start singing soon."

He took two steps before turning around and saying, "Oh, and before you have a panic attack, Conner, Dr. O's in the bathroom getting changed. Cassidy spilled a strawberry-banana shake all over him – it was a mess."

Conner looked visibly relieved as Trent left. Ethan shook his head. "What, is it a Red thing to be such a worrywart? You're almost as bad as Dr. O was towards the beginning."

Conner laughed. "In the beginning? Try still is. Oh shoot, the cookies!"

Conner searched his pockets frantically for the bag of cookies his mother gave him. Sam held it up.

"Looking for this? I grabbed it as we left the car."

"Thanks, Sam. You're a lifesaver. And just in time, too. There's Dr. Oliver."

Sam and Dean turned around to see their cousin's teacher, and their jaws dropped. Whatever they were expecting, a man in his late twenties with short, spiky black hair and silver earrings dressed in a black T-shirt with a green dragon curled across the middle and black jeans was not it.

"Oh my God… Conner, _that's _your teacher?"

Conner grinned at Sam. "Not what you were expecting, huh?"

"No, I definitely wasn't expecting to see my old RA as your science teacher."

"Wait, what?!"

* * *

A/N: So, Conner is not the Winchesters' only tie into the Ranger world. How will Tommy react, I wonder?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As a recap, last time, we found out that Tommy was Sam's RA at Stanford. Now, we see everyone's reactions.

* * *

Tommy stopped short as he spotted Sam and Dean sitting beside Conner, or more specifically, when he saw Sam. "Sam? Sam Winchester?"

Sam grinned and stood up to greet Tommy. "Hey, Tom."

The men clasped hands and embraced. When they broke apart, Tommy placed his hands on Sam's shoulders and gave him a once over.

"Good God, man, did you grow _again_?"

Sam laughed and Dean was surprised to find that it was more lighthearted than he had heard in a long time. "No, man, I'm still at 6' 4"."

Tommy shook his head. "So what brings you here to Reefside of all places?"

"Uh, visiting a cousin."

Tommy's eyes lit up in recognition. "Conner?"

The red-clad teen waved. "Hey, Dr. O. Sam and Dean are my cousins, but I guess you know them already."

"I know Sam and I know _of_ Dean," Tommy replied. He stretched out his hand to Dean, saying, "Tommy Oliver."

Dean shook it, replying, "Dean Winchester."

"So I take it the height's genetic," Tommy said to Conner and Sam as he sat down.

"Huh?"

"And the obliviousness," Ethan added.

Trent brought them their drinks, then.

"Alright, raspberry, blueberry, Coke, coffee, and black sludge for you, Dr. Oliver – Hayley's orders."

Tommy stared dubiously at his drink. He tilted the cup sideways, watching with fascination and horror as the contents slowly shifted.

"Dude, that's disgusting," Conner murmured, equally horrified and fascinated.

"What's in that?" Sam wondered.

"Better question, what did you do to make Hayley mad?" Ethan wondered.

"Oh, would you _stop_ looking at it as if it's going to kill you," a female voice demanded from behind them.

A mildly annoyed redhead stood a few feet away, with her hands on her hips. Dean's eyebrow's went up as his eyes drifted over her well-developed figure.

"But Hayley, I could turn my cup upside down and it wouldn't move," Tommy protested as he did just that.

"See!"

"That's really freaky," Trent commented.

Hayley rolled her eyes. "You have _one_ kidney and _no_ spleen, Tommy. Shut up and drink it."

"Hayley, stop making my students worry about me," Tommy retorted, but he gulped down the offending mixture anyway.

After gagging a few times, he asked, "_Now_ can I have something unhealthy?"

"My mom baked you cookies," Conner offered.

Tommy, Trent, and Ethan stared at Conner as if he'd grown an extra head.

"Your mother… baked me cookies?"

"Wait, your mom does that, too?"

Conner turned to Ethan. "What do you mean, 'too'?"

Tommy dropped his head into his hands as Sam snorted. "Wait, wait. This is like the cafeteria workers back at Stanford, isn't it?"

"The what?" Dean asked.

"Shut up, Sam," Tommy mumbled.

"We call it the Tommy Oliver charm," Hayley explained in amusement, "Somehow, Tommy conveys a 'pity me, I'm a hapless young bachelor' air that makes every woman more than fifteen years older than him develop an uncontrollable urge to mother him."

"It's hilarious to watch," Sam added, grinning.

Tommy shook his finger at Sam, replying, "You… you are a very _bad_ munchkin, you know that?"

Sam paled immediately. "Oh God, you can't still remember that!"

Tommy grinned wickedly. "Oh, not only do I _remember_, I have _documentation._ Which I was sorely tempted to put online, you know. And Sarah and Zack have been bugging me for copies since forever."

"Tell me you didn't…" Sam begged.

"Munchkin? Sammy, what's he talking about?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, Dean. Tommy, shut up."

Tommy turned to Dean. "He didn't tell you?"

"Tom, don't you dare!"

"No, he didn't. I don't really know much about Sam's college days."

"No," Tommy murmured under his breath, "I don't suppose you would."

Dean furrowed his brow. "Excuse me?"

"Boys, why don't you go check if Kira's ready," Hayley said.

Conner, Trent, and Ethan nodded, leaving to find their teammate and friend. Hayley leaned in between Sam and Dean and said quietly, "Now, gentlemen, I'm going to have to ask you to give up your guns as long as you're in my café."

Sam and Dean stiffened immediately.

"We don't know what you're talking about," Sam replied quickly.

"You still need to work on your lying skills, Sam," Tommy said, "Just give her the guns. It's a federal law. You can keep whatever else you have on you."

Hayley tucked her hair behind her ear and said, "I could have the FBI here for you boys in less than thirty seconds. I don't know whether or not you've done what you've been accused of doing, but there are kids in this café I care very much about, so I'm not taking any chances. Guns. Now."

"You can have them back when you leave, obviously," Tommy added.

Dean and Sam looked at each other before reluctantly pulling out their guns and handing it over to Hayley. They still had their knives, obviously. Dean kept and eagle eye on her as she walked away, noting the cabinet where she placed them.

"Well, now that that's over," Tommy said, "I can do this."

He leaned over and hit Sam upside the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Sam demanded.

"For being an idiot."

"The Hell?"

"For not calling," Tommy elaborated, but broke off and tilted his head. Conner, Ethan, and Trent reappeared behind Sam, with Trent's face a bright red and Conner and Ethan sniggering.

"Is it possible to be propositioned by your own girlfriend?" Trent asked as he dropped into Conner's seat.

"Do I want details?" Tommy asked Conner.

"You should ask _Kira_ when she's done singing," Ethan replied.

Tommy's eyes glinted wickedly. "Ooh, embarrassing _two_ of my students. What greater pleasure can a teacher have?"

"I can think of something," Dean muttered. Something about his brother's interaction with Tommy Oliver rubbed him the wrong way, and he was still on edge from Conner's earlier threat. Regardless of Sam kicking him under the table, Tommy Oliver was a man worth watching.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. Dean doesn't like Tommy, Tommy's got blackmail material on Sam, and Sam just hopes they don't kill each other. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, is this for real? An update on something other than DT:Legacy? Let me just check the sky for flying pigs.

Anyway, all joking aside, this is just a bit of a fluffy chapter, in honor of the fact that the new season of Supernatural premieres on Friday night! Furthermore, I do not own Supernatural or Power Rangers, which belong to Eric Kripke and Saban respectively (though DT may still be owned by Disney, not too sure about that, sorry).

As a recap, the Winchesters and DT Rangers are at the Cyberspace, listening to Kira perform for a talent scout.

* * *

"So what did you think?" Conner asked his cousins after Kira stepped off the stage to wild applause. Trent slipped away to support his girlfriend as she spoke with the talent scout.

"She's good," Sam replied, "She could definitely build a career in music."

Tommy gave Dean a sidelong look. "Dean, you might want to stop ogling Hayley while she works. She's engaged."

Sam bit back a groan as Conner buried his face in his hands and resumed his litany of 'I'm not related to him.'

Ethan snickered. "Oh, come on, Conner, you were just as bad before you met Krista. What was it you said when we first met? 'I go out with girls, you know, the ones with pretty hair that smell really good.'"

Conner flushed a deep red. "Ethan!"

"Boys," Tommy cut in calmly as Conner started to leap towards Ethan. The two of them immediately settled down.

"Well, there may be hope for you yet, kid," Dean teased. Conner simply sneered at him.

"Conner."

"Sorry, Dr. O."

Sam grinned. "I see you haven't lost your touch, Tommy."

Tommy grinned back, a wealth of memories and inside jokes passing between the two Stanford graduates. "It's a gift."

Dean felt and acidic snake coiling through his gut. He'd been hunting with Sam for over a year now, and the moments when Sam was as cheerful and carefree as he was right now were few and far between. Dean had to work to bring that light into his brother's eyes, so why could this _stranger_ do it so effortlessly?

"Kira, how'd it go?" Tommy asked, breaking Dean's train of thought.

The yellow-clad girl grinned, absently fiddling with the cowboy hat she wore. "You're looking at the proud owner of a summer contract with Talbright Studios!"

Tommy, Conner, and Ethan shot to their feet immediately, their faces bright with delight.

"That's great, Kira!"

"Congratulations!"

"We knew you could do it!"

Kira beamed. "Thanks, you guys! But, um, who are they?"

Kira pointed to Sam and Dean, and Conner quickly replied, "They're my cousins, Sam and Dean. Sam, Dean, this is Kira Ford, Reefside's rising superstar."

Kira flashed a grinned at the description, before turning to the Winchesters, her eyes wide and somber. "I'm so sorry about your unfortunate genetics."

"Kira!" Conner protested as his friends sniggered, "Why does everyone say that?"

Kira disentangled herself from Trent and tossed an arm over Conner's shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss on the cheek. "Aw, you know we love you, Conner."

"Ack! Kira, what-"

But the singer was already moving away, latched back onto Trent's arm, pulling him to the back of the café.

Conner stared after her, dumbstruck. "Kira… just _kissed_ me."

Tommy and Ethan exchanged disbelieving looks as Dean whistled appreciatively. "Nice, kid. And with her boyfriend right there, too."

Conner snapped out of his stupor, retorting, "Don't objectify my friend."

Choosing to ignore Conner's hostility towards his cousin for now, Tommy turned to Ethan. "What did you give her?"

Ethan's eyes widened and he squawked, "What? What makes you think I did anything?"

Tommy raised his eyebrows.

Ethan fidgeted.

Tommy's eyebrows rose a little higher.

Ethan caved. "Okay, okay! I'll spill! Jeez, enough with the interrogation!"

Conner gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like the word 'wimp' as Sam bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Ethan shot Conner an irritated glance as he confessed, "I may have given her some Mountain Dew."

Tommy and Conner's eyes widened.

"Decaf?" Tommy asked immediately, as Conner demanded, "How much?"

Ethan shrugged. "Eh, I guess half a can. And, uh, no, not decaf."

"You gave Kira _half a can of caffeinated Mountain Dew?_" Conner exclaimed, "Dude, it's like, a cardinal rule that you _never_ give Kira anything with caffeine! _Bad things happen!_"

"She was nervous about her gig," Ethan protested, "What was I supposed to do?"

As Conner scolded and Ethan defended himself, Tommy turned to Sam to see if he remembered a similar couple from Stanford. Sam's eyes were alive with mirth as he did indeed remember two boys from his Stanford days who had entertained their floor with similar antics. Tommy and Sam made eye contact and promptly dissolved into laughter.

* * *

A/N: Ah, fluffy banter. Honestly, the last half of this chapter was the product of my own caffeine high - which was originally intended for me to use to finish my Organic Chemistry lab report. Let me know what you think!


	5. Author's Note

Hello to all my faithful readers!

I feel terrible doing this, but I cannot continue this story. I simply don't have the drive or the inclination to keep working on it, though I have a decent outline and backstory. I've drifted away from the Supernatural fandom, and I wouldn't be able to do the story any justice. If anyone would like to adopt this story, please let me know, and I will send you all the information I have on it. Actually, if you just want to know what else I had planned for this, leave a review or a PM, and I will send you the document.

Again, my sincerest apologies.

All the best,

Liron-aria


End file.
